


Playtime

by maxinehouse



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxinehouse/pseuds/maxinehouse





	

Chakotay woke to a buzzing sound, that wasn't his alarm. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the vision of his lover, Tom, in between his legs with what looked like an electric razor.

"Umm Tom?"

"Morning Chief." Tom smiled brightly at him.

"What have you got there?"

"What's it look like?"

"An electric razor?"

"Hey got it in one! Give that man the grand prize." Tom bent over and kissed Chakotay's morning erection dragging a moan from him.

"Tom?"

"Yeah, Chief."

"Why do you have an electric razor in your hand? And why are you between my legs with it?"

"I can answer both of those questions in one."

"And that answer would be?"

"Because I want to see how you'd look bald."

"TOM, YOU ARE NOT, I REPEAT, NOT GOING TO SHAVE MY CROTCH!"

"Why not? I think it will look sexy as hell."

"Because, I don't want my crotch shaved. Besides, I thought you liked playing with it. You always complain I have no chest hair then proceed to run your fingers through my pubic hair."

"Oh, I do like playing with it! But sometimes when I lick you, I get hair in my mouth. I hate hair in my mouth!"

"I am sorry you get hair in your mouth, Tom, but you still not shaving my crotch."

"Oh come on, Chakotay, you can shave mine when I'm done with you."

"Tom for the last time you are not…" Tom ended Chakotay's ranting by placing the vibrating handle on his balls. He moaned at the sweet sensation caused by the pulsing razor. 

"Oh!" He shivered and whimpered as Tom began to move the razor up and down.

"Doesn't that feel good babe? Doesn't it make your toes curl?" 

"OOHHH!" 

Tom turned the razor so the cutting edge could do its thing but made sure that Chakotay kept feeling the humming through out his groin. Tom moved slowly, making sure not to nick his lover. That would end this teasing session real quick.

Chakotay, with eyes closed, was gripping the sheets holding on with everything he had. The vibration of the razor was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. When Tom wrapped his free hand around his weeping cock, Chakotay was sure it would be over for him real soon.

But just as that thought went through his mind the vibration seemed to subside. He felt Tom move from between his legs, when he opened his eyes Tom was kneeling with his ass facing him. Tom's cock was just as hard as his.

"Chief, make me ready." Tom whispered as he felt his lover's hand snake up between his legs. 

Chakotay didn't need to be told twice. He reached up behind his head, found the lube and began his second favorite thing to do to Tom. He squeezed a generous amount on his fingers and slid two slowly inside him. Tom instantly pushed down and moaned then wiggled a bit enjoying the feel of Chakotay stretching him.

Tom knew that Chakotay loved doing this, it was his favorite part of the foreplay, almost as much as he enjoyed fucking Tom senseless. Tom really couldn't argue with him, he too enjoyed the act of preparing his lover when he was going to be the one who was pounded into oblivion.

Tom fought to keep his mind on what he was doing. By the time Chakotay had three fingers embedded in him, he was done with the razor. With one last bit of coherent thought, Tom sent the handle of the razor on one last journey down the full length of Chakotay's cock, over his balls and passed over the taint underneath, drawing a strangled cry from Chakotay.

He reluctantly pulled himself off of Chakotay's fingers, turned the razor off and grabbed the damp towel he had left at the end of the bed. He cleaned off the dark silken skin below him.

"Chakotay, I need the lube." Instead of handing it to him, Chakotay squeezed more on his hand and greased himself up.

Smiling, Tom straddled him as soon as he was done and slowly sat, impaling himself on Chakotay's cock. Both men cried out at the feeling of being filled and illing. When Tom was sitting flush on Chakotay he looked at him and smiled.

"The ultimate sit and spin toy." Tom began to move up and down, Chakotay met his movements eagerly, grabbing Tom's hips for leverage. 

Moments later both men were screaming each other's name as they came. Tom collapsed on Chakotay's chest. Chakotay wrapped his arms around the younger man as they both enjoyed the euphoria their climaxes brought.

Catching his breath, Chakotay kissed the cheek that lay next to his own.

"That was the most amazing feeling."

"So you're okay with the whole shaving thing?"

"Well, I haven't thought about that part, but, if it means more of the same in the aftermath then, yeah I am okay with it. Just not right before I have to go on duty, there is no way I could walk right now if I had to.

"Okay only on our days off, and you have to promise to do the same for me sometime."

"I promise. Whatever made you think of the electric razor?"

"Well I was going to try a straightedge with shaving cream but I realized that, one; I could accidentally cut you. And two; it'd be way too messy. Besides the electric razor vibrating reminded me of a vibrator and that's the next step." Tom grinned as he peeled himself off Chakotay and grabbed the towel to clean them off.

"Tom?"

"Love ya Babe." 

The sound of a vibrator reached Chakotay's ear as a vibrating feeling at his anus sent a shiver through his body.

"Oh shit!"

The End


End file.
